


klaine valentine challenge 2016

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine valentines challenge day 1: oh my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh my love

_Everything is clear in my heart_

Kurt grows to have less disdain for Valentine’s over the years (being with Blaine definitely helps), but he finds that he seems to like February 15th even more than February 14th. On the 14th, everyone is trying to prove to someone-- their spouse, partner, someone they’re dating-- just how much they love and care about them, buying chocolates and roses and silly, plush kissing puppies to show just how much they love them. But the next day, they go back to how they act every other day of the year, like this special day of love never happened.

But that doesn’t happen with Kurt and Blaine. Sure, some of their Valentine’s Days are full of things most of their days are not, chocolates, or rose petals, or champagne (or all three), but the morning of the 15th is full of as much love as any other day. They might wake up that morning with a stray rose petal they didn’t know was still in the sheets, or smelling of lavender because of the bath they soaked in together the night before, but the love they felt for each other the night before hasn’t dwindled or taken a backseat to anything else. Their day is as full of love as it is Valentine’s Day and every other day.

There are no surprises greeting Kurt when he wakes up, no stray rose petals or chocolates or lavender scents, just the bare expanse of his husband’s chest against his, the warm skin smooth under his fingertips. He takes in the ethereal beauty of the light hitting Blaine’s form, making him look like he’s glowing, like he’s an angel sent just for Kurt. Kurt’s breath hitches, just how much he loves this man hits him hard, makes his eyes water until he blinks away the few tears that could have fallen. 

Blaine doesn’t look close to waking up just yet, and Kurt doesn’t want to jostle him before he needs to wake, so he settles back down, running his hand gently over Blaine’s back. He hopes the motion is soothing for Blaine, since it’s lulling him back to sleep quite quickly. Before sleep can claim him again for a few more hours, Kurt cranes his neck to kiss Blaine’s head, whispering, “I love you,” his angelic curls the last thing Kurt’s sees before closing his eyes again.

  _Everything is clear in our world_


	2. that's amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent challenge day 2: that's amore

Valentine’s Day on a Tuesday is already inconvenient for any romantic plans Kurt and Blaine wanted to make, but waking up on Valentine’s Day to their child almost throwing up on their bedroom carpet was definitely  _ not _ in any of the plans Kurt and Blaine had talked about. Kurt already knows he has to be at work today (again, who plans an important meeting at work on  _ Valentine’s Day? _ ), so Blaine calls into work and lets them know he can’t come in today (trying to get his teasing coworkers to believe he’s staying home with his sick child and not skipping work to be with Kurt is a challenge in itself.) 

While Blaine changes August into clean pajamas and gets him settled in on the couch (with a bowl nearby), Kurt runs down to their corner store and buys ginger ale and a children’s flu medicine, hoping that’s not what August has but preparing for the worst. When he gets back, August hasn’t thrown up again but he doesn’t look like he’s feeling any better. Blaine’s made him a piece of toast, but it doesn’t seem like August will want to eat anything for awhile. Kurt leaves for work half an hour later, kissing August on the forehead (which, thankfully, doesn’t feel  _ too _ hot) and Blaine on the mouth, telling both of them, “I love you!” before walking out the door. 

\--

“Oh god, please skip this song,” Blaine groans as he walks back into the kitchen after putting August asleep, rubbing his temples. 

“Why? You  _ love _ this song,” Kurt puts down the knife he was cutting the cheesecake he picked up on the way back from work with, meeting Blaine in the middle of the kitchen in a tender hug. “It’s cheesy, just like you,” Kurt plops a kiss on Blaine’s nose. 

“I  _ do _ love this song, but I put on a valentine’s playlist earlier and this played pretty early on and August only wanted to listen to this for  _ hours _ . I think I got through an hour of just this song before I told him we had to change it.” Blaine drops his head to Kurt’s shoulder, sighing out into the crook of his neck. 

“That sounds like hell, I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Kurt grimaces, resting his head on Blaine’s head. He starts to sway back and forth to a song in his head, Blaine swaying along with him as if the song is playing for him too. “ _ When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie… _ ” Kurt sings into Blaine’s ear, grinning when Blaine snorts into his shoulder and pinches his arm. Kurt pulls back and waits for Blaine to look at him, says, “I love you, B. Happy Valentine’s Day,” while leaning in for a kiss, which Blaine happily returns.  


	3. make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine's advent day 3: make you feel my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of Finn

Kurt and Blaine sway together in the center of their living room, letting their music hum through them as they hold each other gently. The only light in the room are white Christmas lights that they decided to keep up around the room when they were taking down Christmas decorations. The whole room is covered in a faint glow, aided by the falling snow outside their window. Their playlist pauses for a second, switching to a new song, and Blaine feels Kurt clutch him a little tighter to his chest when he realizes what song is playing. 

_ When the rain is blowing in your face… _

“You know, this song always makes me think of Finn and Rachel. I know it’s been years, but hearing this song takes me back to Rachel singing this in front of glee club.” Kurt sighs, the memories stirring in his chest no longer producing tears right away, just a melancholy pull in his stomach. 

“I remember that. It was… an incredible performance. Do you want me to change it? We don’t have to keep listening to it,” Blaine pulls back, a slight haze of tears hiding in his eyes. 

“No, I want to keep listening. I think both Rachel… and Finn- wouldn’t want us to think of this as anything other than a beautiful love song. And that’s what I want to think of it now,” Kurt brings his hand up to run his fingers down Blaine’s cheek. “It’s a good thing I have my love here with me to share it.” Their eyes are both misted over, the memory of Finn in the front of their minds. After a moment, Blaine leans in and presses a gentle peck to Kurt’s mouth, resting his hand back in Kurt’s neck, starting to sway them to the music once again. 

_...To make you feel my love _


	4. p.s. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine's advent day 4: p.s. i love you

Kurt wakes up to the sweet smell of lemon blueberry pancakes wafting into the bedroom, stretching out on the bed leisurely in the late morning sun. He stays in bed for a few minutes, waking up gradually, taking full advantage of the weekend morning and Blaine’s propensity for cooking breakfast on romantic occasions (well, really any occasion). He stays in bed thinking about all the different things they could do today, whether they’ll stroll around Central Park, or find a cute restaurant for lunch or dinner, or maybe just stay in all day, ordering take out and watching cheesy rom-coms in between hours spent in bed.  

He hears Blaine shuffling around in the kitchen, a pan scraping against the stove top before music starts playing softly through the apartment. Kurt takes that as his cue to fully wake up and join Blaine in the kitchen. He rolls out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and a tank top, not bothering for anything fancy since they’ll probably end up without clothes on within the hour. 

Kurt shuffles into the kitchen, propping himself against the wall and just  _ watching _ his husband, for a minute. Blaine’s wearing one of Kurt’s old t-shirts (which still makes Kurt’s stomach jolt when it happens) and a pair of  _ cheesy _ Valentine’s boxers, bright red with hearts of various shades of pink smattered over them. He had picked them up in the line at the drugstore a few days before because of just how silly they were (and practical, Blaine had to add. More boxers were never a problem). Kurt can’t help but grin widely when Blaine starts to shake and shimmy along with the music, singing into the spatula like a microphone after flipping another pancake. 

“ _ Treasure these few words till we’re together, keep all my love forever- _ ”

“ _ P.S. I love you, _ ” Kurt finishes singing, laughing when Blaine jumps and turns to Kurt, clutching the spatula tightly. 

“Oh my goodness, Kurt, you scared me,” Blaine huffs out, still accepting the hug Kurt goes in for. 

“Sorry,” Kurt says, smiling into a blueberry flavored kiss with Blaine. 

“It’s ok,” Blaine grins back. “P.S., I love you.” 


	5. i just called to say i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine's challenge day 5: i just called to say i love you

Traveling on Valentine's Day is a pain in the ass, but traveling home from a business trip on Valentine's Day _alone_ is the worst. Kurt has spent the better part of the day sitting on uncomfortable airport chairs and too big airplane seats (the company he was visiting had bumped his seat up to business class to get on his good side, and while it was great in theory, experiencing that luxury for the first time without Blaine at his side _sucked_ ). Kurt is slumped in in yet another airport chair, trying to get through the hour before take off of the last leg of his trip home without killing any of the people around him. He seemed to be a magnet for all the snorers, unnecessarily loud people on their phones, and crying kids in the waiting area.

Kurt is just about to turn around in his seat and rip the phone out of the hand of the woman practically screaming to whoever she’s talking to when his own phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He breathes in deeply and goes for his phone, a welcome distraction (because he really did feel close to murder, and going to prison for life was never in his plans for the future). His phone is lit up with one of the silly selfies Blaine took a few days before Kurt’s trip, sneaking the selfies in while Kurt was washing his hands before dinner. Kurt instantly feels better, smiling to himself while he answers the phone.

“Hi, baby,” Kurt says before music starts playing on the other end of the call. “Blaine, what--”

“ _I just called to say I love you,_ ” Blaine sings over the phone, dueting with the music most likely playing in their kitchen, where Kurt can picture Blaine shaking around while he makes dinner. “ _I just called to say how much I care._ ”

“ _Blaine_ , oh my god,” Kurt laughs, not caring how loud he gets. “What are you doing?” Kurt hears the music turn down and then Blaine turns off the speaker, putting the phone up to his ear.

“Well, I was just calling to say I love you.” Kurt can hear the grin on Blaine’s face, so pleased with his pun. “And I also called to see if you wanted pizza or Chinese take out waiting for you when you get in?”

Kurt sighs out a breath, so incredibly in love with this man. “Well, I’m incredibly glad you did. Your phone call saved me from a life in prison.”

“Annoying airport people?” Kurt hums in assent. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I would be sad if you ended up in prison, but if that was the reason, I’d understand.”

“Thank you,” Kurt chuckles. “And Chinese take out, 100 percent. Oh man, I can’t wait to be home.”

“Great. Text me when you land and I can order so it will be hot and waiting for you when you get back.”

“Oh god, stop teasing me. That sounds like heaven right now.” Kurt scoots down in his seat.

“What if I told you there will also be homemade cheesecake waiting for you when you get back?”

“I would say let’s get married, but we already are, so let’s just stay married and eat that cheesecake.”

“You’re so smart, I knew I married you for a reason,” Blaine sighs in a dreamy voice.

“You sweet talker,” Kurt says. His head snaps up when a voice comes over the loudspeaker, announcing that boarding for his flight will begin in five minutes. “I should go, honey, they just said boarding is starting soon.”

Blaine breathes out, sounding sad even though Kurt is just hours away. “Alright. I hope your flight goes well, I hope you’re seated next to quiet people, and I’ll see you very soon.”

“Yes, you will. So soon. Happy Valentine’s Day, B. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	6. mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 6: mirrors

“Kurt, should we really be shopping for a mirror in an antique store? It would probably be much cheaper if we bought one from Ikea or Target.”

“Blaine, we’re going to have to look into this mirror all the time. It has to be pleasing to the eye, and work with the design of the bedroom. It’s another piece of furniture and should be picked out with just as much thought.”

Blaine sighs, knowing that Kurt won’t change his mind now, no matter how much they discuss this. He starts to peruse the store, looking through all the different, eclectic furniture and knick-knacks, looking for the _perfect_  full length mirror they can put in their bedroom. Kurt is on the other side of the store, distracted momentarily by the jewelry case and the brooches inside (which Blaine snorts at, but understands because brooches are Kurt’s weakness. If there were bowties sold here, Blaine would be glued there the entire time). 

After a few minutes of strolling through the store, Blaine sees the corner of a mirror hiding behind a dresser glint in the sunlight streaming in the store. He goes to check it out, knowing he’s already seen most of the full length mirrors on sale. When he steps in front of the mirror, he’s transfixed, drawn in by the ornate frame around the mirror (the exact color of their curtains and carpet, Blaine just _knows_ ) and how he can immediately picture it in their room, snug in the corner next to their dresser. 

Blaine doesn’t notice Kurt walking towards him until Kurt is behind him in the mirror. Blaine gets to watch Kurt go through what he just did, sees him matching the colors and placing the mirror in the room. Kurt smiles and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, Blaine leaning back to rest his head against Kurt’s collar bone. 

“It’s absolutely perfect, isn’t it? And it’s not wildly expensive like almost everything else here,” Blaine says, meeting Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. “We should definitely get it.” 

“ _It’s like your my mirror, my mirror staring back at me,_ ” Kurt sings into Blaine’s ear, watching Blaine crack up in their reflection. “Yes, it is perfect. And we have to get it. I’ll go get the owner.” 

Blaine stays for a moment, looking into the mirror they will probably use for years to come, before following Kurt to the clerk. 


	7. just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentines challenge day 7: just the way you are

“I think he might finally be asleep,” Blaine whispers as he tiptoes into the living room, slumping onto the couch like a puppet with its strings cut.  

“Thank God. I honestly don’t understand how he’s getting enough sleep with how long it takes to get him to sleep-” Kurt’s cut off by August’s wailing, sighing with Blaine as their eyes meet. 

“Nevermind,” Blaine groans, walking back to the nursery with Kurt on his heels. August is sitting up in his crib, his chubby hands grasping the rungs in front of him. His face is turning red already and Blaine  _ coos _ at him before picking him up and rocking back and forth. 

“I hate when he cries like this,” Kurt says as he comes up next to Blaine. “He looks so miserable, it breaks my heart.”

“I know, it makes me so sad,” Blaine sighs. “I wish we knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. Do you want to try singing to him again?”

“Yeah, sure, that seemed to work partially,” Kurt says, quickly trying to come up with something they could sing to August. Kurt moves to hold Blaine from behind, wrapping his arms under Blaine’s around August. “ _ I said I love you, and that’s forever. _ ” 

Blaine’s breath hitches, turning his head to glance at Kurt before continuing a duet they’ve performed many times together. “ _ And this I promise from my heart _ .” August stares up at his dads, his cries starting to quiet before stopping all together.

“ _ I couldn’t love you any better, I love you just they way you are _ ,” Kurt and Blaine harmonize, watching as August’s eyelids start to droop and show just how tired he really is. They stand there a few minutes more, making sure August is asleep enough so he won’t wake up when Blaine puts him back in the crib. When Blaine is mostly sure August is in a deep enough sleep, he gently places August in the crib, pulling his blanket up around him and backing away quietly. 

“Wow, we did it,  _ again _ . Let’s hope it sticks this time,” Kurt chuckles, pulling the door almost closed and putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

“I love you so much,” Blaine grins, resting his head against Kurt’s shoulder. 

“ _ Just the way you are, _ ” Kurt hums back, placing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s cheek. 


	8. everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 8: everything has changed

“What just happened?” Blaine whispered. “What did we just do?”   


“We just got married. Blaine, we just got married. Oh my god, what did we just do?” Kurt whispered back, staring ahead of him with wide eyes. 

“We just got married. What the hell?” Blaine laughs out, falling back on one of the hay bales around the farm. The reception is in full swing in the barn, the music blasting and people singing along (that’s what happens when you get glee club members together). Kurt turns back to Blaine and sees him spread out on the hay bale and follows suit, flopping onto the bale next to Blaine. 

“This is the most spontaneous thing I’ve ever done. I mean, I feel like I put more thought into my spontaneous tattoo than getting married. And that ended up completely wrong. Oh god, what if this was a mistake? What if we wake up tomorrow and feel like the whole marriage is ‘it’s get better’?” 

Blaine ponders Kurt’s question, refraining from answering right away (one way he knows he’s grown is how he doesn’t immediately try to convince Kurt [and himself] that there’s nothing to worry about, everything will work). He turns his head to Kurt, staring at his portrait against the lights of the barn. “This is a really big decision we just made, and we did it basically on a whim. Everything has changed.” Kurt looks worried, like he wasn’t expecting this from Blaine, at least not this soon after the wedding. “But that doesn’t have to mean it’s changed for the worse. I think it’s changed for the better. Yes, this was a really quick and out of left field move, but I think it’s right. We’ve both done a lot of growing up in the past few months, and while I know we aren’t completely there, and might never be, I know we can make this work. I can feel it.” 

Kurt’s eyes are watery, the lights gleaming off them as he meets Blaine’s eyes. “I’m so glad I made the completely rash and crazy decision to marry you, I hope you know that,” Kurt chuckles, grabbing Blaine’s left hand with his left hand, not caring about the awkward angle, just needing their rings to touch. “I love you so much, Blaine. We’re going to make this work.” 


	9. can't help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentines challenge day 9: can't help falling in love

After twenty years of marriage, Kurt shouldn’t be surprised with pretty much anything Blaine does. He’s been with Blaine for almost twenty-five years, they’ve run into almost every situation and holiday and hardship one can think of. But Kurt’s breath is still taken away when he walks in the door of their house, smelling the pot roast cooking in the kitchen and seeing the candles flickering throughout their living room. Blaine used to say Kurt was the one who would zig when Blaine thought he would zag, but Blaine doesn’t give himself enough credit. After all these years, Kurt still gets used to Blaine zigging when he should know Blaine will zag soon enough. 

  
That’s what Kurt loves most about Blaine and their relationship, he thinks as he sets down his satchel and slides off his jacket. That they can still take each other's breath away, they’re still so in love after all this time. And Kurt is so incredibly glad that he doesn’t ever see that going away. Because as he stares at his adorable husband dancing around the kitchen in his gaudy Valentine's apron, Kurt can’t help but fall in love with Blaine all over again, just like he’s done for the last twenty-five and just like he expects to do for the next twenty-five. 


	10. thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 10: thinking out loud

“I really hope the super did something about the heat. I don’t think I’ll survive through the night without the heat,” Blaine says, his teeth chattering while he rubs his hands together quickly. 

“He better have. We’ve been gone all day, he’s had six hours to do something about this, and it’s the middle of February with lows  _ below zero _ ,” Kurt gets out through clenched teeth, fumbling in his pocket for the keys to the apartment. He grabs them as quickly as he can, struggling to put the right key in the lock with his thick gloves on. Once he gets the door open, they both rush into the apartment and straight to the thermostat, which reads a chilling ( _ literally _ ) 36 degrees. And when they turn the dial up higher, the heater does nothing. It usually clicks, letting them know it’s actually warming up, but now it’s silent. 

“That fucking asshole!” Kurt yells, pacing their apartment in anger but also in hopes that it will warm him up to some degree. “I’m calling him right now, this is unacceptable, I am  _ not _ freezing to death tonight,” Kurt grinds out, reaching for his phone in his pocket. 

“No, Kurt, not tonight. You’ll probably get in a fight, and even if he is persuaded to fix it as soon as possible, he can’t get anyone out here at this time of the night,” Blaine says. He walks over to Kurt, grabbing his hands and rubbing their hands together. “Let’s just put on every sweater, every pair of socks, every pair of pants we own, put every blanket on the bed, and huddle together like penguins until the morning when this can actually be fixed.” 

Kurt sighs, taking his hands from Blaine’s grip and rubbing them up and down Blaine’s arms. “You’re right, of course you are.” Blaine grins at this, leaning up to peck Kurt on the nose. “I love you so much.” 

“ _ Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, _ ” Blaine sings, taking Kurt’s hand and walking to their bedroom. 

“Oh man, I could really use the heat of a thousand stars right now,” Kurt groans, smiling when Blaine rolls his eyes at his joke. “ _ Baby, we found love right where we are. _ ”


	11. chances are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 11: chances are

“Maybe this isn’t as bad as we’re making this seem, you know? I mean, we could have been called in because he’s turned in his homework every day or they think he should skip a grade,” Blaine rationalizes, wringing his hands as they walk into August’s elementary school. 

“Honey, the vice principal called us. Vice principals almost always deal with behavior issues. I don’t see August misbehaving, of course, but we have to be realistic,” Kurt says as they get to the front desk. “Hi, we have an appointment with the vice principal about our son, August Anderson-Hummel.”

The receptionist at the front desk types something into her computer, then says, “Oh yes. Vice Principal Bryant is in another meeting right now, but if you two just take a seat over there, he should be with you shortly.” Kurt and Blaine thank her and make their way to the tiny waiting area, both fidgeting with nerves as they sit.

“Chances are it’s nothing extreme. I mean, if he did something to get suspended, they probably would have said something about it over the phone,” Blaine says, looking to Kurt for reassurance. 

“Yes, Blaine, I’m sure it’s nothing really serious. Maybe he got into a small fight, or wouldn’t listen to the teacher, who knows,” Kurt says, placing his hand over Blaine’s still fidgeting ones. 

“What if,” Blaine lowers his voice, “what if he hit another kid?” 

“Well, that would be unacceptable, we’ve taught him violence isn’t the way to solve problems.”

Blaine pauses for a moment, going over the thought in his head. “What if… he hit a bully? I know we’ve taught him how terrible violence is, but we’ve always taught him just how terrible bullying is.”

Kurt thinks for a moment before answering, “then, chances are, we’re raising a damn good kid.” Blaine’s eyes widen before a loud laugh bursts out of him, making the receptionist look up from her computer. 

  
“Well, then, chances are  _ I love you _ ,” Blaine grins. 


	12. i don't want to miss a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 12: i don't want to miss a thing

“I absolutely hate being apart from you two, especially today. I even bought a silly puppy covered in hearts to give to August to commemorate his first Valentine’s Day, and I can’t even give it to him until tomorrow.” 

“I know, it sucks without you here. August and I have been crying about it all day.  _ We’ve missed Daddy all day, haven’t we? We’ve been sad about not having him here with us today, haven’t we, bud? _ ” Blaine coos to August, who apparently woke up right before Kurt called to say his flight had been cancelled until the next day after three different delays.

“I’ve missed you, too, baby boy, and I wish I could be there with you right now,” Kurt coos over the phone since it’s been on speaker phone the entire call so August could hear his voice. “I just hate missing  _ anything _ when it comes to August. I know he has years of Valentine’s Days ahead of him, and it’s not even an important holiday, but I just hate missing the  _ first time _ he’s experiencing it.” 

“Of course. I know exactly what you mean, you don’t want to miss a thing. But you’ll be here tomorrow for his first February 15th, and you’ll be here for his first 16th and 17th and first March and April, and for everything after that. I know it sucks to not have you here or be here with August, but you’re not going to miss anything else. I promise. But I think hearing your voice has lulled him back to sleep, so I’m gonna put him and myself to bed so we’ll be bright eyed and bushy tailed when you get home tomorrow! I love you, Kurt,” Blaine sighs, longing to be able kiss his husband but knowing he can wait just another day.

“I love you too, Blaine,” Kurt says before he hangs up, thinking about all the milestones he’s witnessed and everything he  _ won’t _ miss in the years to come. 


	13. can you feel the love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 13: can you feel the love tonight

“Why did we think hosting a Valentine’s Day party,  _ on _ Valentine’s Day, was a good idea again?” Blaine asks as he flops onto the couch next to Kurt, all the dishware from the night waiting to be washed in the kitchen. 

“Because  _ you _ wanted to give our friends, single or in a relationship, a place to go if they didn’t feel like going out,” Kurt says with exasperation and love for his adorable husband. 

“At the time, it seemed like such a nice idea,” Blaine sighs, scooting closer to Kurt and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “But now it seems like it was a silly idea and we should have spent the day alone. We’ve had barely any alone time today,” Blaine pouts. 

“Well, we’re alone now, and it’s only 11:30, we could still have _alone_ _time_ ,” Kurt suggests, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s thigh. 

“As much as I love having sex with you, I really just want to lie on the couch like a lump and watch a movie,” Blaine says. 

“I think that sounds like the  _ perfect _ end to this Valentine’s Day,” Kurt says, kissing Blaine gently. “How about you go change into pajamas, I’ll make some popcorn, and we can settle in for the night.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Blaine sighs out, his eyes fluttering closed. “How does ‘The Lion King’ sound?”

“Amazing. Now get your cute butt in pajamas so we can start the movie,” Kurt says, staring at Blaine’s retreating form as we walks to the bedroom. “ _ Can you feel the love tonight?” _

“ _ It is where we are,” _ Blaine sings back from the bedroom, continuing the song as Kurt starts the popcorn, his smile bright because of his perfect husband and their great Valentine’s Day.  


	14. everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine valentine challenge day 14: everything

“I’m so glad we decided to do this,” Kurt says. “This is exactly what we needed.”

“You’re so right, I couldn’t have gone another week without a break,” Blaine says, resting his cheek against Kurt’s as they sway to the music playing around them. “A second honeymoon is everything we needed.” 

“Even if it came a month after renewing our vows.”

“Hey, better late than never, right?” Blaine chuckles, hugging Kurt to him just a little closer. 

“You’re right. I could go on a million honeymoons with you and I would still want more,” Kurt says, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine’s shoulders.

“Good, because I want to go on a million more honeymoons with you,” Blaine says, pulling back to stare lovingly into Kurt’s eyes. 

“You’re my everything,”

“You’re my everything”


End file.
